From the contemporary standpoints of environmental protection and space saving, it is strongly desired in the medical diagnostic field to reduce the quantity of spent solution. Needed in this regard is a technology relating to thermographic photosensitive materials for use in the medical diagnostic and photographic fields which can be effectively exposed by means of laser image setters or laser imagers and produce clear black images of high resolution and sharpness. These thermographic photosensitive materials eliminate a need for wet processing chemicals and offer a simple, environmentally friendly, thermographic system to the customer.
These photothermographic elements, however, are insufficient in sharpness since it is believed that the organic silver salt located at and near development starting points is consumed to form a silver image.